


Power Outage

by honeymandos



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Sub!Frankie, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymandos/pseuds/honeymandos
Summary: The power goes out at you and Frankie’s house, and you have the perfect idea for a game to pass the time.
Relationships: Frankie Morales x Reader, Frankie Morales x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Power Outage

“Shit,” Frankie curses, your normally well-illuminated home plunged into darkness. The storms outside had been getting bad, but you hadn’t necessarily foreseen losing power.

He sighs dramatically and flicks on the flashlight of his cellphone, walking over to the cabinet where you store all of your candles and lighters. He pulls out the bin, struggling to hold it with the light in his hand.

“Here,” you say, walking over to him and plucking the phone from his hand. You shine it on the box to help him see it as he places the box on the kitchen table.

“This will be our best bet for a light source. We don’t have any actual flashlights,” he sighs, pulling out one of the larger candles.

“Maybe that’s something we should invest in,” you joke lightly, helping him pull out the candles. You take out a box of matches from the bottom of the box, opening it up and striking one of the matchsticks against the box to create a small little flame.

You light a couple of them while Frankie does the same, instead using the forest green lighter you two always kept in the candle box. The power flickered fairly often in your area, with how much it snowed and stormed. You didn’t mind too much, though. Frankie always made it entertaining, one way or another.

He picks up two of the lit candles and places them on the side table next to the couch, one on each side. Eventually the two of you have candles set up all around the room, casting a hazy glow over your surroundings.

“Well,” he starts, his hands placed firmly on his hips. “Now what?”

You giggle and shake your head, flopping onto the couch. It was late enough at night so all of the light was gone from the sky, but it was still too early to go to bed quite yet. You couldn’t just sleep away the power outage— you’d have to find something to do.

“I think we’ve got a deck of cards in the bedroom somewhere. We could play, uh— rummy…?”

You shake your head as he sits down next to you, his hat pulled down on his head.

“I don’t like rummy,” you explain. Frankie hums in thought, his forefinger and thumb stroking at the patchy beard on his chin. It was a habit he’d picked up recently, a rather silly one. He always looked so deep in thought when he did it— and something about that was hilarious to you.

“Ummmm… war?” He suggests lightly. You bite your lip and nod slowly, still slightly unconvinced.

He can practically the the lightbulb blink above your head as you shoot up out of your seat, a delighted grin on your face.

“I have an idea,” you say, your tone unreadable as you grab a candle and rush to the bedroom to grab the deck of cards. After rooting around in the drawers for it, you finally find it, bringing it back out to the living room where Frankie is still waiting patiently on the couch.

You slam the deck of cards onto the coffee table in front of the couch, a sly little grin on your face. Frankie leans forward on his knees, staring you down. You’re perched on the ground on the other side of the table, your eyes locked with his.

“Care to explain this idea?”

You grin and take the cards out of the cardboard casing, beginning to shuffle them between both of your hands.

“You said war, right? Well… it’s kind of boring on its own.”

His eyebrows raise as he leans back, arms folded across his broad chest.

“Continue.”

“Well,” you begin again, starting to deal the cards between the two of you. “How about… strip.. war?”

He grins and slides off the couch onto the floor, kneeling so he’s even to your height where you sit across from him.

“And how would that work?”

“Every time you lose a hand, you take off an article of clothing. Whoever wins… um…” you break off, trying to think of a reward.

“Whoever wins gets oral,” he pipes in. You scrunch your nose, shaking your head.

“That’s good, but… oh! How about... the person that wins gets to decide what we do for sex.”

“Anything?” Frankie asks, wiggling his eyebrows. You grin wolfishly, nodding your head.

“Anything goes. Anything you want to try, anything you like… if you win, you got it.”

“I like this plan,” Frankie decides, settling his body and leaning forward as you deal the last of the cards. You both pick up your decks, eyes boring into each other.

“Don’t look,” you chastise, swearing you saw him take a peek at his cards. He raises his free hand in surrender, shaking his head.

“I didn’t!”

You give him a suspicious look before placing your hand on the card that lies on the top of your deck.

“Okay… ready? One, two, three!”

You both slam your cards down on the table in unison, a short little groan coming from Frankie when he realizes he’s lost the hand. He sighs and takes off his hat, setting it neatly beside him.

“Hey! The hat doesn’t count,” you protest, earning a little chuckle from him.

“It’s on my body, it counts,” he argues. You huff and roll your eyes, preparing to draw your next card.

“One, two, three!”

You continue on until Frankie’s shirtless and you’re in just a bra and panties, your clothes nearly gone. Frankie was strangely good at the game, despite it just being about chance. He was lucky, this time.

He slams the next hand on the table, chuckling when it reveals, as expected, that you have lost the hand. You groan as you reach around your back to unclip your bra, Frankie watching shamelessly as it falls to the floor. You can practically hear him salivating as he stares at your tits, shifting a little bit to conceal his rapidly hardening cock.

“I’m gonna win,” he says, finally tearing his eyes off of your chest. You roll your eyes and draw what could be your last card, the anticipation starting to excite you. You figured that even if Frankie did win, it wouldn’t be bad for you. No matter what happened, you’d still get fucked into next year.

“Maybe. Maybe not. You don’t know that,” you argue pointedly, sighing as he grabs the next card from the top of his deck. His eyes flicker up to yours, a teasing glint in them.

“Ready?” He asks, his voice like sticky molasses when he speaks. You gulp and nod, waiting for his count.

“One, two… three!”

Sure enough, you’ve lost. You groan in defeat and press the rest of your cards to the table, holding up both hands in surrender. Frankie grins and folds his arms over his chest, leaning back against the side of the couch and watching as you stand up.

You peel your panties off and chuck them at his face, his hand catching them easily and stowing them in his pocket. You fold your arms and stick out your tongue childishly, earning a laugh from Frankie.

“C’mere,” he says, opening his arms wide so you can snuggle into his lap. You sigh and crawl onto his legs, completely nude while he’s mostly clothed. He sighs deeply and runs his hand along your cheek, holding your face lovingly before pressing his lips into yours.

He’s always been an excellent kisser, for the entire time you’ve been dating. His tongue flicks into your mouth, deepening the kiss almost instantly as he moans against you.

His hips begin grinding up into yours slowly, his lips never breaking from yours as he begins thrusting his clothed member against you.

“Frankie,” you whimper out, the delicious pressure not nearly enough. He shushes you and moves his lips to latch onto your neck, licking slightly as he continues to grind into you.

“What was… fuck,” you begin to ask, your mind already clouding with pleasure. “What was that reward you wanted?”

Frankie hums as his lips continue to move against your skin, his mustache tickling the sensitive parts as he moves along your neck.

“Wanna taste you,” he mumbles softly. You giggle and root your hands in his hair, his mouth working it’s way down your naked body.

“It’s meant to be about— shit!” You cry, his mouth latching onto your sensitive nipple and beginning to suck. You writhe a bit beneath him, your breath coming out in pants. “Meant to be about you.”

He chuckles and moves to the next tit, his tongue swirling around your hardened nipple. You moan in delight and arch your back, hands tugging at his curls.

“Nothing gets me off like eating you out, sweetheart,” he insists. You try to argue, but it just comes out as jumbled blabbers, incomprehensible to Frankie.

“Stop arguing,” he grits out, pushing you down to the floor. The air of authority in his voice sends a gush of heat to your cunt, clenching around nothing.

His teeth nip at your thigh, and you can practically feel him already where you need him most. You tug on his hair again, a low growl sounding from his throat.

He grips your hands in his and pins them to your sides, a dark look in his eyes when they meet yours.

“Hands to yourself,” he commands. You whimper and obey, placing your hands firmly at your sides as his lips only draw closer to your cunt.

Finally his tongue licks one long stripe up your folds, pressing against you. You whine and buck your hips into him, the vibration of his chuckle against you only amplifying the pleasure.

His hand plants firmly on your thigh, his right forearm coming down on your hips to keep you from wiggling around.

His face plunges back into your cunt, this time his tongue entering you in one fluid motion. You feel the muscle thrashing within you, lapping up every drop of arousal you could offer him.

You attempt to squirm beneath him, moaning and panting at the way his tongue works within you. He wasn’t great at oral when you first met, but after a couple rounds and some constructive criticism… he was fantastic. He knew exactly how to make you fall apart beneath him, satisfied but begging for more.

He draws away just to press a kiss to your clit, a surprised squeak escaping your lips at the motion. He swirls his tongue around the sensitive bud, loving the way you cry out for him.

He hums as he continues to suck on your clit, his eyes never leaving your form as you squirm and writhe beneath him, your eyes clenched shut in overwhelming pleasure.

“Frankie!” You cry, your hands curling into fists beside you. He only sucks harder at your exclamation of his name, bringing his fingers up to tease at the entrance of your cunt.

“Please,” you sob, tears beginning to form in your eyes from how overwhelming it is. “Please, need you inside of me.”

Frankie grins a little and obliges, although he assumed you meant something else. Two of his fingers slide into you easily, curling right against the spot he knows will send you over the edge.

Sure enough, you clench hard around him, crying out blissfully as your orgasm washes over you. He keeps his fingers moving steadily, fucking you through it and drawing it out as much as he can.

When you’ve finally come down, Frankie crawls up to where you’re laying on the floor, giving you a short little kiss. You can taste yourself on him, moaning a little at the obscenity of the gesture.

“Was that… was that really all you wanted?” You ask, still hazy from your orgasm. Frankie chuckles and pushes a strand of sweaty hair from your face, shaking his head.

“No, no. I mean, I did want that. You have no idea how perfect you look when you fall apart like that for me,” he praises, relishing the flustered little smile growing on your face. It’s adorable to him, really, how quickly you go from a moaning lewd mess to this.

“What was it you wanted, then?” You ask, blinking up at him. He settles next to you, trying to ignore the aching throb of his cock as he strikes his hand up and down your arm.

“Uhm…” he trails off, trying to find some way to reveal it to you. Frankie has a lot of desires he keeps from you, mostly out of embarrassment for himself. This one, though, he wasn’t sure if you’d even be willing to do. He worries his bottom lip as he flicks his gaze away from you. “It’s uh— it’s a little bit out there.”

You laugh lightly and smack his chest in a playful motion.

“You know I don’t mind experimenting a little. C’mon. Just tell me.”

He gulps and faces you, his eyes gleaming with a mix of anticipation and worry.

“I want you to be on top.”

You stare at him for a moment, trying to figure out why he was so nervous about that.

“Frankie, it’s not like I haven’t ridden you before.”

He nods curtly, looking away.

“Yeah, but… rougher. I… I want you to choke me. Call me things. I want you to be in control,” he confesses. Your eyes widen as you take in his words, sitting up to look down at him.

“You… you’re sure?” You asked, slightly surprised. From what you knew, Frankie always wanted to be in charge, and he never showed any signs of wanting it the other way. Even when you’d rode him in the past, his hands were planted firmly on your hips, controlling your every move.

He nods, biting his lip and laying down fully on the ground.

“Please,” he whispers, watching as you crawl on top of him, your ass planted firmly on his hips.

“We’ll have to get rid of these first, ok?” You say, thumbing at the waistband of his pants. He nods enthusiastically, lifting his hips to help you pull them down along with his boxers.

His hardened cock springs out, throbbing and already spurting precum. You grin, unable to resist the urge to lick it up. You lean down and take a kitten lick off the tip of him, his wanton moan only fuel for the growing wetness between your thighs.

“What do you want, baby?” You purr, reaching out your hand to gently stroke his cock. He groans and bucks into your hands, chasing the sweet friction you’re giving him.

“Ride me,” he whimpers. You grin and crawl up him a little more, lining up your cunt with the tip of his cock. You slide down on him, moaning at the feeling of his length stuffing you full.

His hands shoot out to grasp at your hips, using them to ground himself. You growl and pry his hands off, pinning them above his head. His eyes are wide when you look at him, his lips parted and his chest heaving.

“Hands to yourself,” you drawl mockingly, echoing his words from before. He whines when you grind your hips into him, his eyes clenching shut.

You press a kiss to his cheek, slapping his other cheek lightly. His eyes shoot open in shock and arousal, a gasp leaving his lips.

“Eyes on me, okay?”

“Okay,” he whispers obediently.

“Good boy,” you murmur, doing your best to be dominant over him. It comes to you naturally, much to your surprise. You just weren’t fully used to it, not with him.

You roll your hips again, rising up slightly before slamming your hips back to his. He cries out in pleasure, his face twisted up in ecstasy as you continue to bounce on top of him.

He’s whining below you as you feel yourself grow closer to your release, his cock hitting the perfect spot within you with every bounce atop of him.

“B-baby,” he whimpers, his dick throbbing inside of you. You can tell that he’s close, right on the edge of orgasm. You force yourself to halt, watching his mouth fall open.

You hum as he begins wiggling around, chasing any pleasure he can ring from you.

“Please!” He cries, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. You tut and lean into his face, pressing little kisses to his jaw.

“Beg,” you command simply, biting down on a sensitive part of his neck. He moans loudly and nods frantically, shifting beneath you.

“Please!”

You sigh and clench around him, watching his eyes roll back into his head in absolute pleasure.

“You can do better than that. Beg me to let you cum.”

“Please!” He starts, tears beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes. “Please, please let me cum! I’ll do anything, please just— fuck!”

You smile and wrap your fingers around his throat, shifting to slam your hips back into his. He gasps, his hands shooting up tp grab at your waist. You allow it this time, giving his neck a little squeeze before beginning to move again.

It’s not long before you feel his cock pulsing inside of you, a strangled groan escaping from his throat as his body goes rigid. The feeling of his hot cum pumping into you triggers your own orgasm, your body buckling over his as you moan out and clench down on him hard.

You flop down on his chest as he softens within you, not bothering to move much. His breath is labored as his hand comes around to play with your hair, heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

“That was… really good,” he breathes, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of your head. You sigh, exhausted as you blink up at him slowly.

“Really?”

He chuckles, his arm winding tighter around you as he bites his lip.

“Yeah. You’re good at the dominant thing.”

“Thanks,” you say quietly, flushing slightly at his praise. He hums and closes his eyes, feeling your body melt into him.

“Will the power be back on tomorrow morning?” You ask with a yawn, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

“Dunno. Even if it doesn’t… we always have other ways to pass the time.”

You giggle and close your eyes, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, honey.”


End file.
